


Healing a broken heart

by Sarcasm_and_cupcakes



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_and_cupcakes/pseuds/Sarcasm_and_cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. How Matt would react to being dumped by Emily and how Jess would comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emily dumps Matt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so each different reaction is separated into three different chapters  
> 1\. Matt and Emily breakup and Jess comforts him  
> 2\. Jess and Mike breakup and Matt comforts her  
> 3\. Both couples breakup and Matt and Jess try to comfort each other  
> Feel free to tell me what you thought!

Jessica hesitantly pressed the doorbell to Matt’s apartment and waited for any indication of movement. She and Matt had grown close after he helped her in the mines but lately he hadn’t replied to her texts or wanted to hang out, she knew something was wrong and ventured to see him in person. She heard Matt shouting from inside the apartment, “Em? Emily is that you?” followed by footsteps growing closer to the door. When he opened the door his face fell slightly but he tried to remain his cheerful self, for Jess’ sake, he didn’t want to worry her.”Matt you can deny it all you want but I know something is wrong!” She barged into his small living space and glanced around taking in the takeaway boxes and beer cans scattered across the floor. “Wow I guess Emily hasn’t been here lately.” She raised her eyebrow and smiled at him only to stop and take in his lowered gaze. “Yeah, um, Me and Emily broke up…Buts its fine she’s planning to move away to forget all about what happened and thought the best way to forget it all is to forget all of us, mainly me.” He smiled as he spoke but his eyes began to cloud over and while he was pretending he was fine Jess knew he wasn’t. She had seen the way Matt smiled at Emily when she watched him play matches, and how worried he was when they took her away to be examined at the hospital. Jess walked towards Matt and pulled him into a tight embrace, ignoring the strong desire to call Emily and tell her what a bitch she was. Matt froze as Jess hugged him until something in him broke, during the time on the mountain he had been strong and brave, he tried to help Emily and looked after Jess in the mines, even afterwards he had stayed calm and collected as Emily yelled about how she thought Mike would shoot her. He hadn’t once cried, continued to try and cheer people up, no one had stopped and gave him a hug and said “Hey well done you did really well.” But as the blonde haired girl he had begin to truly care about held him as he silently cried, the whole weight of the situation began crashing down. He could have died. He nearly died. If he didn’t have that flare gun he would have been killed. And now the girl he loved and risked his life for had left him, without a simple thank you, only saying it was too hard for her and she wanted to forget. He wanted to forget too, he wanted to run away, leave everything and everyone behind but he couldn’t. As Matt brought his arms up to return the embrace he knew he couldn’t leave, he needed his friends to help him recover, he needed Jess to keep him happy. He looked at her face, brushing his thumb over her scars, smiling through his watery gaze and knowing he cared deeply about her. It may not be love, but he knew it was something as he brought her back into his arms and she whispered softly against his shoulder, “Well done Matt, you’re doing really well."


	2. Mike dumps Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. How Jess would react to being dumped by Mike and how Matt would comfort her.

Matt grinned at his phone as he typed, “Hey Jess don’t forget movie night is at yours tonight! You better be prepared!” Since helping her out of the mines Jess and Matt had become close friends with him being there for her when she was alone. Matt usually had to compete with Mike for Jess’ attention but every Friday night Mike had a family meal, the first Friday after coming back Jess had called Matt sobbing about a nightmare and Mike not answering his phone. That one night of comforting turned into a regular occurrence and became movie night where they would watch cheesy kids movies and eat whatever Jess wanted, this kept her mind off her trauma and if she did have a panic attack or fall asleep and have a nightmare Matt had researched and learned how to keep her calm. He sent the text and began his journey to Jess’ apartment.

“What do you mean? Are you saying its my fault?”

“No, please, I’m sorry. Its just, my grades are falling and I need to focus on myself right now.”

Matt heard the argument as he parked his car and neared the apartment, surely that couldn’t be Jess and Mike arguing? He stood silently listening not wanting to interrupt.

“Jess, look, every night I’m here keeping you calm but I’m freaked out aswell and everytime you don’t stop and ask about me or seem to care about my life! I’m sorry but this is too much, I’m willing to be friends and still help you but this isn’t a relationship anymore, I just feel like your personal therapist and it’s too much.” 

Mike exited not seeming to care about Matt looking at him in disgust, only walking to his car looking defeated, slamming the door shut and driving away. Matt held his breath and stepped through the open door awaiting a very angry Jess waiting to bite his head off for listening in on their breakup. He was surprised to see an empty apartment hearing nothing but heavy breathing coming from behind the couch. “Jess!” He ran to her and looked into her scared eyes, trying every calming technique he had learned from the internet and months of keeping her calm. After calming down Jess smiled gently at Matt, “Hey, you remembered.” Matt looked at her in disbelief, “How could I not? You need someone there with you at all times, I’m not leaving you alone, ever again.” She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, how could he be so willing to look after her when he had been through so much aswell? “Matt, you don’t have to do this. We can watch ‘The Lorax’, eat pizza, and then you can go home and we’ll do it again next week. I need to be able to stand on my own, I mean I fell down an elevator shaft and survived, then went and found you. I can spend one night on my own.” Matt smiled and shook his head, “I know you can, but I don’t want you too. Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll show you how much I care.” And with that he ran out the door. 

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Matt burst through the door holding a large duvet covered in cartoon footballs and a stuffed backpack with a small teddy’s head poking out. He barged straight through into the bedroom and laid out his duvet on the floor and set the small teddy bear on the dresser. Jess walked in and raised an eyebrow at the childish setup. “Okay first this duvet is the most comfy thing ever. Secondly when I’m not here you are alone this little guy is going to keep you company.” Jess hugged Matt tightly whispering “Thank you” against his chest, as he knew what she needed before her and she would always be grateful for it. 

For the next few months Matt would prepare to sleep on the floor until Jess pulled him onto her double bed with instructions to stay on the other side of the bed because even though she cared about him, it wasn’t in that way. Until the night she had a nightmare and cuddled up to him after asking if it would be weird to which he replied no because he desperately wanted to do the same. 

Matt knew the relationship was strange and very complicated but every time Jess looked at him like he was her life saver he realized all the complications were worth it.


	3. 3. Matt and Jess are both dumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in which Matt is dumped by Emily and Jess is dumped by Mike. They comfort each other which leads to true feelings being revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Beth and Hannah did not die at the lodge.

Matt kicked a rock lying on the ground outside of the convenience store as he walked through the automatic doors and straight to what he most desired in that moment. Alcohol. He grabbed a six pack of the best beer he could see and walked to the checkout only to be met with a single lane open and a girl at the front messing with a bag. He complained softly to himself but it was not quiet enough as the girl with blonde pigtails turned and glared at him, her nose red and eyes puffy, his face softened. “Whoa Jess, what happened?” He put his beer next to her tub of ice cream and hugged her tightly, praying Mike wouldn’t burst through the door an punch him in the face. After being stared at by the cashier he payed for both their items, despite Jess’ arguing, and invited her back to his place to freshen up, just as friends.

He put Jess’ ice cream and his beer down onto the coffee table. “So, why are you buying ice cream and crying at half past nine on a Saturday night? Shouldn’t you and Mike be having a special evening?” He raised his eyebrows and smiled but stopped as her face began to crumple. “Well, seeing as he dumped me for that bitch Emily I doubt we’ll be spending much time together.” Matt’s face dropped and he stood up filled with anger. “He dumped you for her? I fucking knew it! If he tries anything I’m gonna…” He stopped and remembered his reason for being alone, sitting back down he chuckled to himself. “Well I guess that makes two of us.” Jess looked at him in disbelief, “Emily dumped you? Was it for Mike?” She looked heartbroken at the thought of the two becoming a couple again but Matt shook his head, “No it was nothing like that, I guess she just got sick of me.” He couldn’t bear to tell her the real reason. Jess looked at the beer, shook her head and walked into the kitchen only to return with a bottle of vodka. She poured it onto her ice cream and handed Matt a spoon with a mischievous grin. “Viola! Vodka ice cream who needs those two to have a good time?” Matt could tell she was fighting back tears so he smiled and took the spoon from her, he didn’t really care for vodka but if it stopped her from crying over Mike he would down the bottle.

An hour passed and the bottle and ice cream were empty, the two teens sat on the floor leaning against the couch giggling like children at youtube videos of kittens. Jess smiled as the video finished and turned to look at Matt, “Thanks for being a good friend. Emily’s a bitch for dumping you. Why did she do that? You’re awesome.” Her speech interrupted by her hiccups. Matt at this point was very drunk, and his drunk self was prepared to tell Jess the full truth. “Well Jessica, Emily did not like that I stood up for you, and stared at you and liked you more than her. So she dumped me. “ Matt smiled but his eyes shone with tears because although he did care more about Jess, he cared about Emily and had now ruined the friendship as far as he was concerned. Jess took in his words and the honesty in his voice, the realization of the situation sobering her up slightly. “Well I like you Matt, I don’t know if it’s more or less than how much I liked Mike but I always called you when bad things happened. Like when I had that massive fight with my mom and I stayed here because Mike wouldn’t have understood. You were always there, you were always perfect, and I was too stupid to see.” Matt didn’t know how to process the information, what did she mean? What did she want? She leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his only for a second before moving slightly away from him and looking him in the eye. “Don’t worry I’m sober enough to know what i’m doing and know what happened in the morning.” Matt was still dazed, the kiss and his increased heartbeat sobering him up, but he nodded and closed his eyes and leaned. It was a gentle kiss, Matt cupped Jessica’s face and she hummed happily, knowing this is what she wanted. They broke apart and smiled at each other knowing not to go farther at this time, as they still had plenty of time to spend with each other.


End file.
